


Dad, meet Simon

by FanFicReader01



Series: Connor's Crazy College Adventures [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Markus introduces Simon to Carl as his boyfriend for the first time.





	Dad, meet Simon

**Author's Note:**

> Managed to write a short ficlet in-between the bigger stuff i have going.  
> Also damn campings don't provide proper wifi so I had to wait till i got some again xD  
> Life's stressful and fic doesn't come properly anyway :P

Carl Manfred is a caring father. Well, at least he’s caring for Markus, his youngest son. But if you’d ask Leo, Carl’s oldest son, you’d probably get a much different story. Maybe it’s because Markus is basically everything Carl wants in a son: a hard-working student with good grades, never had any hassle with a teacher or a fellow student. As where Leo was much of a rebel, got into fights with teachers etc, partied more than he studied. But maybe Leo wouldn’t do such things if only his father would’ve paid more attention to him, if only he’d treated him similar to Markus.

 Okay, maybe Carl Manfred _wasn’t_ the best father there is but nobody’s perfect. Luckily, Carl is the kind of dad, however, who doesn’t mind one of his sons coming home with another man.

 

\--

 

“Are you alright? You seem a little tense,” Simon worries when he observes his most recent lover.

 “Yeah, yeah. I’m just… I know you’ve met Carl already when I introduced you together with other new friends but this is a bit different.”

 “But your father’s okay with you being into guys, right?”

“Yup. As long as I don’t date bad boys,” Markus winks jokingly.

 “Good I don’t fall in such category of guys then,” Simon chuckles. “Anyway, I understand your worry.”

“Alrighty, time to set up the laptop,” Markus mutters. He opens Skype and calls his dad. A week earlier he’d messaged him, asking if he’d have time for a more serious talk. Carl had a busy week with a lot of parties where artists would meet each other and possible future clients. But now, he’s managed to get some time to talk with his youngest son.

 

“Hey, son. I hope your study abroad is enlightening to you,” Carl’s face pops up in the cam.

 “Hey, dad. And yeah, it’s been all good times here so far. Almost nothing to complain.”

“Oh, I see you’ve brought your friend with you. Hi… Simon, was it?” Carl notices the blond student sitting next to Markus. Simon greets the other man.

 “Hello, mister Manfred.”

“How are you doing, Simon? Is Markus a bit bearable?” Carl jokes and it brings a smile onto the guys’ faces.

 “Yeah, sure, sure.”

“Anyway.. Ehm, dad I asked you to talk earlier, right?” Markus coughs.

“Yes, what about it, Markus? Something bothering you?”

Markus gives his lover a quick look and Simon smiles at him, reassuringly.

 “No, not really. But ehm… I don’t know how to put it but… you know, I’ve found someone,” Markus falls over his words. He’d repeated it so many times in his head and now it all came out messy and wrong.

 “Oh, my god, you got some girl pregnant?” Carl exclaims through the cam. Before Markus can process the joke, Simon’s already laughing out loud.

 “What? No, dad! No, never! No… something-, I mean _someone_ else.”

“So you got yourself a boyfriend,” Carl now raises a questioning eyebrow and Markus has to calm his nerves by breathing in and out a few times.

 “Yes. In fact, he’s sitting right next to me,” Markus finally confesses. Then it gets silent. What feels like minutes is actually seconds.

 “I see,” Carl breaks the awkward silence, “Congratulations on you two.” Then Markus’ father turns to face Simon some more.

 “Does he treat you well, Simon? I hope my son isn’t as much of a playboy as Leo.”

“Dad, please. Don’t bring Leo into this,” Markus sighs and visibly rolls his eyes.

 “It’s alright, mister Manfred. Markus is the most gentle lover there is,” Simon replies in all sappy honesty.

 “Good. So he ain’t such a reckless partner as I used to be,” Carl sighs relieved.

“He sure isn’t reckless. Maybe a bit reckless in love but that’s alright to me,” Simon chuckles.

 “By the way, Simon, now that you and my son are partners feel free to just call me Carl.”s

“Will do, Carl,” the blond man immediately adapts.

The rest of the conversation is more about school and eventually they hang up and Markus closes his laptop.

 “That went… rather well,” he expresses his delight.

“Yep. Did you think it’d be different?” Simon wonders.

 “No. Well… I thought I’d articulate it better,” Markus sighs.

“The best conversations bloom out of improvisation sometimes,” Simon comments.


End file.
